That's The Way We Get By
by Lilylovesbones
Summary: Some drabbles based on the characters of my previous fanfic " They Paved Paradise and Put up a Parkin' Lot". Most of them will be about the future, some others will show small glimpses of the future. Hope you enjoy!
1. At The Beginning

He didn't like the new kid: he was clumsy, messy and that constant smile on his lips was unnerving. He couldn't understand why the head teacher had picked him to escort this...this thing to their class. He seriously didn't like the boy. There was something completely weird about him, although he didn't know what exactly. Then he saw it: the Manchester United pin on his rucksack.

No, Arthur Pendragon was never going to befriend Marlin Emrys.


	2. I'm Loving Angels Instead

She was really pretty. No, pretty was not the right world to describe her. Beautiful, yes, that was the world. Arthur liked those small, curly ponytails coming to her shoulders, the irritated eyebrow she got when her brother said something she didn't agree with. And yet, she would smile at him if he repeated the same thing. She reminded him of an angel, his personal little celestial being, who came to Earth just to make him look at her.

Girls were most definitely different from boys, of that he was sure. But he couldn't help liking little Gwen Leodegrance.


	3. Brothers

She was to have a new brother. Great, she already wanted to strangle the one she already had and now she was to have a new one. Morgan didn't like it. And the fact that the new boy also happened to be Arthur's friend made it even worse: he surely was identical to her older brother and would tease her as Arthur already did. Why would her father do this to her? She had always been the most obedient child around and she never disappointed her dad, at least not when it was important. And now he was doing this to her.

But then he came, Marlin, and he was not what she had imagined. Maybe having another brother wasn't going to be that bad, after all.


	4. All My Life I've Been Good

She stubborn. And long-winded. And so not like all those models he had been used to. No, Elena liked to laugh, she loved hearing jokes and would stop doing something important just to prank someone. Elyan had been shocked when he first met her, make up free and eating a burger before the shooting: she acknowledged him with a nod of the head and then focused again on her meal. Didn't she know he had been begged to be there? And yet she merely talked to him.

"Sorry for earlier" she sneaked up behind him wearing the dress she had to use for the shooting " I was starving and I usually let nothing between me and food".

She extended her hand for him to shake and he took it, laughing like an idiot while she stared, puzzled.


	5. Homecoming

He was in trouble, of that he was sure. He had been late that morning, all because of his mother and her stupid broken alarm clock and he has forgotten his homework on his desk. His teacher was going to be upset, making all the others make fun of him for his utter stupidity.

That was why Marlin had been sitting at his desk, head resting on his arms trying to think of a way out. He had almost given up, the idea of confessing immediately ready in his mind when he felt something him on his head.

There it was, the paper due that day right in front of him with all the answers written down with a rather childish handwrite . He looked up at the name and jerked up after he read it: Arthur Pendragon.


	6. Then They DO

He looked at them, his children. They were sitting in the garden talking, their partners and children surrounding them while chasing each other, playing hide and seek and laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

Hunith was with them, chatting happily with his daughter-their daughter- and smiling at something the boys said. The boys. They were well past the age of twenty-five but they'd always be the boys.

He would look at Arthur and see that short kid, a blond mop covering his eyes, talking about football and this little girl living next to them. There would be Marlin, the shortest child he had ever met, rambling about some scientific experiment gone wrong while explaining the stains on his new shirt. And then there would be Morgan, wearing her pretty green dress, the one she wore on her fifth birthday, skipping around pretending to be an evil witch.

Yes, Uther thought, they were still his little children.


	7. Goodbye to You

She didn't want to let her go, that's why she had grasped her mother's dress with both her hands and had put he legs around her mum's. And yet Ygraine wanted to leave, she wanted to escape that house, leaving her little boy and girl behind.

Morgan cried, screamed for Arthur to help her and stop their mum, together, but her brother was standing emotionless near the kitchen's door: he was looking at them, his eyes empty and cold. He was staring at their mother taking his little sister's hands off her and head for the door not looking back.

Uther found them sitting on the stairs, Arthur gently patting his sister's back while she cried her eyes out asking for an explanation. The boy just stood up, hugged his father and told him he was going to put Morgan to bed; he wished him goodnight and picked Morgan up. She stopped crying at once, feeling her usually-teasing brother's strong arms scooping her up.

Well, if Arthur was going to take care of her, then nothing was going to be wrong.


	8. Family Portrait

Gwen hated doing her housework, but she was the only one who could possibly fulfil all the chores. She would come back from school, make sure there was enough food to make dinner for both her brother and her and then she would finish her homework. The rest of her free time was spent washing clothes, sewing her dad's sock and ironing; she wanted to make sure the house was perfect once her dad got home because Gwen didn't want to worry him.

Sometimes though she had to ask for help and her friends came to the rescue in a matter of minutes: Morgan would take control of the kitchen, Marlin would clean the bathroom while Arthur would focus on helping her out figuring out the mess in Elyan's room. At the end of the day, the four of them would just crush on the couch, sometimes drifting to sleep and others talking about something completely idiotic.

But then the reward would always come: Tom would get home and make dinner to thank them of their work. And the Pendragon children knew there was a reason if Gwen's dad had been hired as a chef in one of London's most important restaurants.


	9. In my Daughter's Eyes

She watched as Morgan entered the changing room and decided that it was better for her to sit, knowing how long it would usually take for her to chose. Luckily, she had brought a book along, so that she could actually manage to complete the chapter that had been buggering her for days. She heard some quick steps coming towards the room, a young girl around ten dragging her mother along. They stood waiting for Morgan to free the only room available.

Hunith was shocked: in front of her was none other than Ygraine Gorlois, her husband's former wife, smiling down cheerfully at the little girl. She had to get Morgan out of there.

-What do you think?- Morgan stepped outside her booth in a royal blue dress, one she had seen a few weeks back but wanted to make sure of. Her eyes met those of the blond woman and yet, nothing happened. Green met green, Ygraine's surprised eyes scanning the young woman in front of her; Morgan's showed no reaction.

-It looks beautiful on you-Hunith said, wondering how she could keep her calm- I'd say this looks perfect-

-Ok, I'll get changed then-

She re-entered the changing room and Hunith stood up to wait near the exit.

-You know who I am?-the question breaking the awkward silence between the two women.

-You are my daughter's mother-was all she said turning towards the exit looking intently at a promotional poster. She felt her arm being grabbed and saw Morgan smiling at her. After a nod of her head, she turned and talked to the little girl.

-Sorry for making you wait. Come on, mum, let's go home-


	10. Journey to The Past

Sometimes he missed being just his mother and himself: they would spend their evening talking about what they did during the day, cuddle in front of a good film and then she would put him to sleep with an enchanting fairy tale. His mum usually made him be the greatest and most powerful warlock ever existed, he would save princesses and help kings conquer their enemies and he would be praised all over again; somehow it made it easier for him to deal with the bullies at school, they had no magic after all, while he could win over them a thousand times over.

But then Arthur came, bringing Morgan and his father and there was no more of Hunith&Marlin: they were a family now and there was no need to act in pairs. Still, Arthur would help him play out his mother's stories and they would be a great duo, King Arthur and his loyal sorcerer, Marlin. Maybe it was not like before, but he still loved it.


	11. We're Young, We're Strong

-So it's going to be over soon. Some of us aren't going to be coming back next year, too busy creating a new life for themselves out of here. But tonight we are still here, together, and we're going to bring them down, because this is the last time we can do it as a team. I don't care if in the end we lose, really, I never did. Still, I want you all to show them that we're good, that we're a family who looks after each member and works together. Gwaine, you're covering the left side and Elyan the other side, as usual. Mark and Hugh will be right behind you opening up for Perce and I. William and the triplets are going to stand right in front of Marlin, and if anyone touches my little brother, you're going to answer to me. Is that clear team?-

The locker room boomed with screams and the boys took off running to enter the field, leaving their captain and keeper behind into the room-

-You do know we're not going into battle, right?-Marlin mused sitting next to Arthur on the bench.

-Last game, brother, let me enjoy this. Plus, you have to admit my speech always helps the mood-

-Whatever mate-Marlin smiled, punching his step-brother on the shoulder

-Shouldn't have done that!- Arthur chased the other boy and caught him right before joining the rest of the team.

-Fine, fine, you got me. Now, come on, clothpole, let's go kick butts!-


End file.
